a typical high school love story
by jeaninereach
Summary: tell me what you think


Rob and Cailin a love story

It was a typical day at high school. The only thing is that the seniors are done with school. It is there last week of school. Rob was a senior and Cailin was a junior. She was very upset because soon her boyfriend was going to be gone.

She felt like he would forget about her once he left for collage. She knew that there would be girls there that were much prettier then she was. She didn't want to tell him how she felt because she thought that it was to embarrassing.

She told all of her friends about how she felt though. So one day they were walking down the hallway and they ran into some girls that were blocking her locker. The girls were not nice at all. The one girl was always trying to flirt with rob.

Her name was Jesse. Jesse said rob did Cailin tell you how she feels. He looked at her and said no. what do you mean? Jesse took out her phone and played the video of Cailin talking on how she feels. Once she saw that she had tears in her eyes.

After rob herd everything that she said he turned around to talk to Cailin but she was running down the hallway crying. He looked at Jesse and said you need to back off and stay away from the both of us. He then left and ran down stairs to find Cailin.

He went down the hallway by the gym and he saw her talking to one of her friends. Her friend said why are you crying? Cailin told her everything that happened and then she said now that rob saw that he his going to break up with me I just know it. I mean he is going off to collage and there are way more pretty girls there.

Her friend said well were is he now? She said I don't know but I don't want him to see me like this so I ran off. Her friend said lets go to the locker room because he cant go in there. She nodded her head and they went into the locker room.

Rob sat on a bench in the gym and the gym teacher came out of the locker room and said I am guessing you want to talk to her. Rob said I need to talk to her. I know she is crying and she thinks that I am going to break up with her. I would never break up with her because I love her.

The gym teacher said well go and get changed in for baseball practice and then after talk to her. He got up and went to the locker room and changed. While he was at practice he saw Cailin in the parking lot with some friends.

She looked so upset. He hated seeing her like that. As she was talking to one of her friends she noticed rob on the baseball field and then she said I have to go. She got in her car and drove off. she went right home.

She put down her things and got changed and then laid on her bed and just began to cry. She was so upset. She is in love with rob and she thinks that she will lose him.

Back with rob he went home and took a quick shower and got dressed and then he went to Cailin house. When he got there he knocked on the door and her mom opened it and said she is upstairs in her room and she wont talk to anyone.

Rob said I will talk to her. So he went up stairs and knocked on her door and then he opened it. He saw her laying on her bed sleeping but she had tears going down her face. So he went over and sat down on her bed and laid down next to her. He brought her up close to him and he watched her sleep.

After a while she woke up and she saw rob laying there and he was looking at her. She said when did you get here? Rob said about an hour ago. He then said we need to talk. She started to cry again. Rob asked why are you crying?

Cailin said because I know what you are going to say. Your going to break up with me. She then started to get up and rob grabbed her hand and said I am not going to break up with you. I want to talk about what you said.

She sat back down next to him and rob said why didn't you tell me that you feel this way? Cailin said because I didn't want this to happen. You feeling bad for me and I don't know I just feel like I will lose you and you might find some one better and prettier.

Rob said you are pretty. I love you. She said I love you to and I am sorry for running out on you like that. He said its ok. Now I have to go but I will see you tomorrow at school ok. She said ok and they kissed.

The next day came and Cailin was at her locker. She had a pic of her and rob together. She loved that picture. Jesse came up and said aw face it he will break up with you. Look at yourself. Your not pretty and he will find someone so much better.

Cailin said why cant you just leave me alone? Jesse said because rob belongs with me and not you. Tonight at the prom I will dance with him and then we will kiss and you and him will be over and then we will be together and you will be a nobody again.

Jesse walked away and Cailin just stood there. She then closed her locker and went to her class. They all left early because of prom. So she went home and took a nice hot shower and got ready. She wore a nice long white dress.

She got to prom and she was looking for rob but she could not find him. She then saw him but he was talking with Jesse. Jesse saw her standing there so she went and kissed rob. Once Cailin saw them kiss she ran off. She went outside and got some fresh air. Her friends saw the entire thing as well.

They went outside and Cailin said I just want to go home. So they all said ok and she left with one of her friends. Back with rob he pushed Jesse off and said what are you doing. Leave me and Cailin alone. Jesse said I don't think we have to worry about her anymore.

Rob turned around and saw her leaving and she was crying and she was leaving with her friends. He looked at Jesse and said you set this up. He ran after her but it was to late she had already left. He ran to his car and drove off to her house.

When he got there he got out of his car and ran inside her house. The door was open and he saw her room light on. So he went up the stairs and he stopped when he got to her door. He herd her talking to her friends.

She was saying I knew she was going to kiss him. She told me she was this morning. Her one friend said why didn't you tell rob? Cailin said because I don't want him to have to worry about me. I guess Jesse was right. I am not good enough for him. She was crying so much.

She then said I was shopping for prom and every time I looked in the mirror I told my self that I looked pretty and that he would like my dress and that I would make him happy but I don't know what I was thinking.

Rob knocked on her door. Cailin walked over to her door and opened it. She saw rob standing there. She quickly whipped all of her tears away and she said what are you doing here? Rob said we need to talk. So she let him in and her friends left. Rob said I am spending the night with you.

She said you don't have to I am fine. Rob said from what I herd you just saying your not. Cailin said you herd all of it? He said yea I did and by the way you look amazing in your dress. She smiled and said really? He kissed her and said yes really. He held her in his arms for most of the night.

Around 11:30 Cailin had fell asleep. Rob kissed her and said Cailin wake up. She mumbled what time is it? Rob said its around 11:30 come on go get changed and I will get changed and then we will go to bed. She said ok.

So they both got changed and then they got into bed. They both fell asleep very fast. Around 3 in the morning Cailin woke up because she had a really bad dream. It was about rob breaking up with her because she wasn't good enough for him. She was crying when she woke up.

She saw that rob was still asleep. She got out of bed and walked over by her window. She decided to go outside for a walk in her backyard. It was a nice night out. She decided to go over and sit by the pool. After she sat there for a while she got up and kept walking around and she was crying.

Rob woke up and saw that she was gone. He looked all around the house but she was not there. He looked out of the window and he saw her outside sitting on the ground. It looked like she was crying. So rob went outside and sat down by her.

Rob asked why are you crying? Cailin looked up and said its nothing. She was whipping her tears away. He pulled her into his arms and said you had a bad dream? She said yes. Rob said tell me what it was about. Cailin said I cant. Rob said why not?

She said because you will just laugh. Rob said I wont I promise. So she told him about the dream that she had. By the time that she was done telling him about the dream that she had she was in tears again.

Rob said lets go back to your room and we will talk in the morning. She said ok. So they fell back to sleep and soon the sun was up and it was morning. Rob woke up and he saw that Cailin was gone. He walked by the bathroom and she had the door closed. She was doing her hair.

After she was done she came out and said you can go in. he said ok and then we need to talk. She said ok. After rob took his shower and got dressed he came out of the bathroom and saw Cailin on the computer.

He went over and closed her laptop. She looked at him and said that was unfair. He laughed and grabbed her hand and they went over to her bed. Rob said I love you and I don't want to go to school next year and not see you everyday. Its going to be hard for me and you.

She said I know. I guess it is all happing so fast. They both kissed each other and rob said if something is bothering you I want you to be able to come to me ok? She said ok and same goes for you. They kissed again. They spent the entire day together. Rob stayed another night.

It was now Monday and the day went by fast as did Tuesday. Then Wednesday came and it was going to be the last official day of school for rob. He came into school and he saw Cailin at her locker. She was looking at a pic of them together.

He went over to her and put his arms around her. She gave him a kiss and said are you ready for your last day. He said yes because I want it to be summer and no because I don't want to leave you. Jesse said aw how sweet.

They both looked at her and Jesse said wait till the end of the summer when he leaves and you will be all alone. Rob said just stop Jesse. Leave us both alone. Jesse walked away. Rob said don't listen to her. Cailin said I wont.

The day went by to fast. At the end of the day they cleaned out the locker that rob had. They said good bye to each other and went home. They talked all night on the computer. Rob could tell by her posts on face book that she was upset.

The next day had come and Cailin came into school and went to her locker. She had her hair down and it was straight. Her friends saw that she was upset. One of her friends took out her phone and texted rob. The message said she misses you.

Rob text back and said I miss her to. How is she? She text back with a pic of her looking at the pic that was in her locker and she was whipping her tears away. Rob said I am going to surprise her and come to her game after school.

Her friend sent another message and said she would love that. The day went on and it was lunch time and Cailin did not go to lunch with her friends. She just wanted to be alone. She was sitting in front of her locker and then she got up and went over to were robs locker was.

She really did miss him. Her friends came over and the one girl had her phone out and she pretended that she was looking through it but she was video taping her. Her one friend said Cailin what's wrong?

She said with tears going down her face, I miss rob so much. We have been together for 2 years now and I love him and I cant stop thinking about him. I know he is out with other friends right now but to me I didn't want this year to end because I love coming to school and seeing him.

Now he is going to go to collage and forget all about me. I know it. I don't want to lose him. Her friend recoding the entire thing and then she sent it to rob. Once he got the text it said she doesn't know that I recorded her and then the video popped up.

Rob saw that she was in front of his locker and he herd every word that she said. He text back and said I will show up to the game and then after I will take her out and I will talk to her.

Soon the end of the day came and Cailin was wearing her softball outfit. Her number was 2 just like robs number. There game was home. The game had started and rob came to it but Cailin didn't notice that he was there from the start of the game.

Cailin was walking up to bat and her friend said hit a home run for rob. She looked at her friend and screamed back so she could hear her and said he wouldn't even care anyway. Rob screamed that's not true. Cailin turned around and saw rob sitting there and he said you can do it babe.

She nodded her head. She went up to bat and the first call was a strike and then the second pitch she hit and it was a homerun. They ended up winning the game. After the game Cailin said guys rob showed up but I am all nasty and I want to hug him so badly but look at me. Rob said I don't care.

She turned around and rob had his arms wide open and she smiled and jumped into his arms. They kissed with so much passion. Rob said I love you. She said I love you to rob so much. Rob then said I want to hang out with you tonight. She said ok.

They decided to hang out over his house. Rob grabbed his phone and brought up the video message and showed it to Cailin and he said what happened to telling me how you are feeling babe. She had tears in her eyes and said rob I don't want you to think I'm pathetic and I mean Jesse is right about one thing. I am a nobody. I always will be one.

Rob said you are not a nobody. I am so happy and proud to call you my girlfriend. She said I am happy and proud to call you my boyfriend. They kissed and then rob said if I see another message of you this way I will come back to school and talk o you right then and there.

She said ok fine. Its getting late I have to go but I will see you soon. Rob said well tomorrow is Friday so do you want to go out to dinner? She said I would love to. Rob said ok I will come and pick you up. She said ok. Rob then said and dress in something comfortable.

She left feeling so much better. When the next day came all of her friends went over to her house and said what's wrong are you ok? She said no I am going out with rob tonight and I cant find anything to wear. He said dress comfortable.

They said ok so wear you blue sweat suit and have your hair down but don't straiten it. Cailin said I cant have my hair that way its wavy. He has never seen me with my hair like that. They all said well then now he will and don't worry he will love it.

So she took her friends advice and got ready, she looked at her self in the mirror and said grabbed her phone and texted rob and said sorry I cant go tonight. He texted back with a sad face and said ok.

She called one of her friends and said I cant go out with him tonight. I don't look good at all. He wont like how my hair is and what I am wearing. Her friend said so then what are you going to do tonight then? She said I am just going to go out for a drive and clear my head. Her friend said ok and then they hung up after a while.

Her friend called rob. He said hello? She said ok I just talked to Cailin and she told me why she couldn't go out. Rob said is she ok? Her friend said well she doesn't think she looks pretty enough to start off with and she thinks that if she doesn't look good enough then she doesn't want you to see her.

Rob said well is she home now? Her friend said no she went for a drive to clear her head. Rob said ok o wait I am getting another call hold on. He said hello? It was cailins mom and she was crying. She said rob cailin went out for a drive and she got into a really bad car crash. She is at the hospital right now. We are on our way there.

Rob said ok I am on my way I will meet you there. He hung up and told her friend and her friend said ok well you see her first. He hung up and rushed to the hospital. When he got there he saw her parents and said were is she? Just as he asked that they rolled her in on a stretcher.

The doctor said she is awake and she has some cuts on her body but she wants to see her mom first. So her mom went in and said sweetie are you ok? She said yea I went for a ride to clear my head and then next thing I know I ended up here.

Her mom said well rob is here and he wants to see you. Cailin said wait what he is here. No way nope sorry I cant let him see me like this. her mom said sweetie he is worried about you and I don't think that will stop him from coming in here. Cailin said yea I know.

Her mom gave her a kiss and then she went out and told rob what she said and rob said well can I go in and see her or do you want me to wait till she gets home? Her parents said no you can go in and see her but she might be resting. He said ok thank you. So he went in to the room that she was in and he saw laying on the bed. She had the cover on her. She was trying to hide her face as well because she had a cut on her face. Rob walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the bed. Cailin opened her eyes and said rob I am so sorry. I should have never told you that I couldn't come. I just thought that I didn't look good.

Rob kissed her and said you always look good to me and don't apologize. I am happy that you are ok. Rob said how bad are you cut up? Cailin said not that bad. Rob said do you need anything? Cailin no I just feel bad. Rob said why?

Cailin said because yo are always there for me and I feel like I am never there for you. She had tears in her eyes. Rob said you are there for me I love you. She said I love you to. Rob said when do you get to go home? Cailin said the doctor said that I can leave in a little while.

Rob said ok I will come with you if you want. She said ok. I would love that. After she was released from the hospital she went home and rob came as well. She got changed and got into bed. Rob laid next to her. She cuddled up in his arms and they both fell right to sleep.

They both slept through the night. Morning had come and it was now Saturday and it was rainy out. Cailin woke up and rob was still sleeping. So she got up and went and took a shower. She got out of the shower and put on a sweatshirt and sweat pants. She dried her hair and then she put it in a ponytail.

Rob woke up and he went into the shower. He put on a change of cloths and went back into cailins room. He walked over by the window and said wow its not a good day out. Cailin said yea I know. Do you want to watch a movie today? He said yea. What movie do you want to watch?

She said it doesn't matter. So they put in a movie and chilled out the entire day. Rob then left after the movie. Sunday came and they were together for most of the day. The following week was another slow week for Cailin. On Friday of that week Jesse came up to her at her locker.

Jesse said so are you going to the awards dinner tonight. I know rob is going to be there. Cailin said of course I am going. Jesse said good it should be a fun night. Cailin left school and went home to shower and get ready.

She was wearing a long blue dress. She looked amazing. Her family drove to the place that the dinner was at. They all got out and went inside. Rob was already there with his family. Jesse and her family was talking with rob and his family. Jesse saw Cailin and put her arm around rob so it looked like they were together.

Cailin looked away and she decided to walk around with her family. She was going to act like it wasn't bothering her. She didn't want to cry. It would be to embarrassing. So Cailin saw her friends and went over.

Her one friend said what is Jesse doing? Cailin said I don't even want to think about it. If I cry here and he sees me then he will know that something is not right. So I just have to be strong that's all. Cailin and her friends went out side for a while. When they came back in rob and Jesse were sitting at the same table. Rob saw a group of girls walk in and he saw Cailin and she looked amazing. Her head was down though almost like she didn't want to be noticed. Jesse said rob what are you looking at? He said my girlfriend.

Jesse said wow after this week I am shocked she would show up. Rob said what do you mean? Jesse said well my friends and I were talking about the video that was going around school and it was about her.

Rob said show it to me. So Jesse took out her phone. The video was of Cailin eating lunch alone and sitting alone. People would come by and call her a nobody. Then a group of girls came up to her and said well now that rob is gone he should be done with you. He deserves someone better then you.

Rob looked at Jesse and said this happened this past week? She said yep. Rob said I have to talk to her right now. He went to get up but then he stopped when he saw that Cailin was getting up and going to the bathroom.

Once she came out she hugged her friends good bye and then she was leaving with her family. Rob ran after her and pulled her to the side and said why didn't you tell me about the video. She said what video rob? Rob said Cailin you need to stop acting like your ok and just come to me. Cailin said I don't know what your talking about.

She then said I don't know what video your talking about rob. I mean it. Rob said well Jesse showed it to me. Cailin said so your going to believe her over me? Rob said she showed me the video Cailin. She had tears in her eyes and said I have to go.

She then left. Rob went over by her friends and said ok why didn't she tell me about the video. Her friends said what video? Rob told them everything about the video. Her friend said that never happened at all this week rob. She was home sick for 3 days and then Thursday and Friday she was with us the entire day.

Rob said wait here. He got up and pulled Jesse over to the side and said you wanted me to get fed up with her. I just basically told that I trust you over her. I am not going to tell you again leave us alone. He went back over by the girls and said I am going to her house to talk to her.

One friend said you better she just called me and she told me that you trust Jesse more then her. Rob you should know that Cailin loves you to much and she would have told you. Rob said I know. I'm going over there now.

He left and went to her house. Cailin was looking out her window and she saw rob pull up. She was still crying. She went over and locked her door and laid on her bed. Rob went to her room door and knocked.

Cailin said go away. Rob said Cailin its me. Can we please talk. Cailin said I don't feel like talking right now. Just please go away rob. So rob left and he went home and changed and then he went out to the after party. Cailin was going as well.

She took a shower and she put on a nice outfit and she actually left her hair nice and wavy. She left and went to the party. When she got there she saw rob and he was just sitting at a table and he did look upset.

Rob noticed Cailin and he thought that she looked amazing. She saw her friends on the dance floor dancing with some guys that she did not know so she decided to go over. One of the guys put there hand on her. She didn't feel right. She wanted rob not this other guy.

So the guy grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. It was a dark night out. One of her friends ran over to rob and said go out there and save your girl. Rob said were is she? The friend said one of the guys grabbed her and brought her outside.

Rob quickly got up ad ran outside. When he got out there he saw the guy trying to kiss her. He ran over and pulled him off of her. Rob said don't touch her. She was on the ground crying. Rob and the other guy were fighting until the other guy gave up and ran off.

Rob ran over to Cailin and helped her up and he put his arms around her. She was crying so much. She said rob I am so sorry and I didn't mean to get angry at you before. Rob said Cailin look at me babe. So she did. She had tears going down her face.

Rob said I am the one who is sorry and the stupid one for believing Jesse. Can you please forgive me Cailin? If you're still mad I understand because you have every right to be. Cailin said no I could never be mad at you rob. After I told you to leave me alone I felt so bad so I came here and I got all dressed up and did my hair like my friends said I should.

I don't look half as good as the other girls though. But I thought by coming here I would feel better and I missed you and it made me feel worse and then this all happened. Rob said first of all you look great. Is this the hair style that you didn't want me to see? She said its my natural hair. This is how it looks when I don't straighten it.

Rob then said well I love it. She said really? He said yes really. They both smiled at each other and then they kissed. Rob said do you want to go back inside? She said shore lets go. When they went back in they were dancing and having a good time. Rob went to sit down by one of his friends.

His friend said what's wrong? Rob said I don't know I mean Cailin always feels like she is not good enough for me when she is but I mean she is so pretty but what if I am not good enough for her. I am going off to collage and what if she gets close with another guy at school. What if she forgets about me? His friend said that wont happen man. Rob looked at Cailin dancing and having a good time.

Rob then said I am going to go home and lay down and try to clear my head. I will see you later. His friend said by. Once rob left he went home and laid down. He fell asleep right away. Back at the party Cailin came over to robs friend and said were did rob go?

He said he went home Cailin he feels like he is not good enough for you. He thinks that you will forget about him when he goes to collage and you might meet some other guy who you think is better then him. So he went home and laid down and he also didn't want you to see him upset.

Cailin said ok thanks and I am going to go over there right now. So she left and drove to his house. When she got there she went up to his room and opened the door. She saw him sleeping on his bed. She decided to sit down on the chair that he had in his room. She ended up falling asleep.

Rob woke up about an hour later and he noticed Cailin sleeping in the chair. He smiled and then went over and said Cailin come on babe come into bed with me. She said ok. So they got in bed and the fell asleep in each others arms.

The morning came and Cailin woke up and saw rob on his computer. She went over and shut it. Cailin said can we talk. He said shore what about? Cailin said I wont find another guy rob I know it. I wont forget about you. We both feel like we are gong to forget about each other when really we have the entire summer together. So lets not worry about it until we have to ok. He kissed her and said ok.

Cailin just looked at him and she was kind of hurt on how he just said ok and nothing else. Cailin then said well I'm going to go and give you some time. Rob said what do you mean? She said the way you said ok it just seemed like you wanted to be alone so I will go. Just call me or text me if you want to hang.

She was leaving and rob said Cailin. She said rob its ok. She then left. Rob laid back on his bed and covered his face with the pillow. Cailin went home and laid on her bed.

She got up after a few and went on the computer. She went on face book and she posted anyone want to hang out? Her friend said yea lets go to the movies. She said ok I will meet you there. Rob saw the posts and decided to go.

When he got there he saw the girls go into the movie and he went in as well. He saw everyone but Cailin there. Her one friend said what are you doing here rob? He said I was looking for Cailin. Her friend said she stayed home her grandmother died. She didn't call you? Rob said no. thanks. He then drove off to her house.

When he got there he went in and went into her room. She was laying on her bed and she was crying. Rob sat down on the bed behind her and he put his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. Rob just held on to her. She then said can you come to the wake. Rob said of course I will Cailin.

She said thank you. They spent the day together. The next day was slow. But the following day Cailin woke up and she got ready for the wake. When she got there everyone was upset. She wore a black shirt with a black skirt.

She wore heels as well. She was sitting down and looking as the casket and she didn't relies that rob had came in. he dressed nice. He saw her sitting down and she had tears going down her face. He went over to the family and said he was sorry for them.

Then he went over to Cailin. He sat down next to her. She said thank you for coming. Rob said I would never leave you Cailin. She smiled at him and then she said I knew her so well. We were so close and now I feel like a part of me left with her. I don't want to feel alone and empty inside. Rob said your not babe.

Cailin said rob come home with me after and sleep with me. Rob said Cailin are you shore. Cailin said I love you. Rob said I love you to. The rest of the night was slow. After Cailin and rob went back to her house.

Once they got to her room she dropped her bag and turned to rob and said thanks for being with me through all of this. rob said I wont leave your side babe. They kissed and it turned into a passionate kiss.

They kept kissing each other. Rob picked her up while kissing her and went over to the bed. He put her down and broke the kiss and said we can stop at anytime. She said I know but I don't want to. He said me neither.

They started to kiss again. Cailin took off his shirt and then he took of her shirt and her skirt. He then took off his pants and her bra and through it on the floor. They made so much love that night. After they made love they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning came and they both woke up. Rob said you want to take a shower and then we will get ready to go? She said ok I like that idea. Rob then said Cailin do you have any regrets? She looked at him and said no I don't do you? Rob said no not at all. Cailin smiled at him and then she walked into the bathroom.

While she was in the shower she was crying a little because a lot has happened so far. She was glad that rob and her made love. She was upset though because she just lost her grandma. So she got out and got ready to go. They went and it was a nice day out.

Rob was standing next to Cailin and he put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. He said baby its ok to cry. She then broke out into tears. The day went by pretty fast. It was now the next day and Cailin woke up and got ready for school.

Once she got to school she saw a group of girls in front of her locker. She went over and they were all up in her face and saying things like rob would dump her and she doesn't have a chance. Cailin just stood there because she didn't know what to say.

Robs younger brother was watching the entire thing. He went into the bathroom and called his brother. Rob said what up? His brother said Cailin she was at her locker and a group of girls were up in her face and stuff. Rob they wont leave her alone.

Rob said ok go over to her and try and chill with her and I will be at the school when the last bell rings. They hung up the phone and his brother went over to Cailin and she was crying and she saw in her mirror that robs brother was there.

She turned around and said you cant tell rob. His brother said to late and I have orders to stay by you until the end of the day and then by the last bell rob will be here. Cailin said no I cant see rob after school. I'm to upset. The brother said Cailin come on. She said no I cant I'm sorry. She then ran away to the bathroom.

The end of the day came and the bell rang. Rob saw his brother but not Cailin. Rob said were is she? His brother said yea about that she said that she was to upset to see you. Just then one of her friends came over to him and said she is in the locker room and she wont come out. She knows you're here.

Rob said I am not leaving until I see her. He saw the girls gym teacher and went over to her. He said I know I'm not allowed in the locker room but cailins the only one in there. Can I go in and see her. The gym teacher said you can go and look through the door but you cant go in.

So rob said ok so he went in and he saw Cailin sitting on a bench in shorts and his sweat shirt on and she was crying. All he wanted to do was go and give her a hug and just hold her. It was not late at night and Cailin walked out of the locker room and she went to her car.

She opened her car door and then he herd some one call her name and she turned around and it was rob. Cailin said rob what are you still doing here? Rob said I was waiting for you and you look so tired so I thought that I would drive you home. Cailin said rob you don't have to. Rob said I know but I want to.

So he took the keys form her and she got in the car and he drove her home. Once they got to her house they went up to her room. Cailin went and got changed. Once she got out she saw that her bed was undone. Rob was sitting at the end of the bed.

He looked up and then he said come on get in bed. You need some sleep. Cailin got into the bed and he covered her up. He gave her a kiss and said now try to sleep. I will be down stairs if you need me. He left her room. Rob went down stairs and was laying on the couch.

He fell asleep really fast. Cailin was laying in her bed and she couldn't sleep at all, she sat up in her bed and then a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning went off outside. She screamed because it scared her. Rob herd her from down stairs. He jumped up from his sleep and ran up to her room as fast as he could.

He opened the door and he went over to Cailin. She was crying under the covers. Rob sat down next to her and said babe its ok I am here. Its just a bad thunder storm. Cailin cuddled up in his arms and said I know but its not only that. I was so rude to you before. I let those girls get to me when I shouldn't of.

Rob said Cailin babe we don't need to talk about this now. Its late. Just try to lay down and get some sleep. I wont leave you until your asleep. Cailin said can you stay with me rob? Rob said shore I will. They both kissed each other.

After a while they both were asleep. Cailin woke up and looked at rob. She got up and got dressed. She put on pants and a short sleeve shirt and sneakers. She put robs sweatshirt on the bed and then she left. She needed to be alone.

Morning came and rob woke up and saw that she was gone but his sweatshirt was on the bed. He got up and looked every were for her. Cailin was walking around in the park by herself. She was kind of cold though and it was still raining a little.

She herd her name being called. It was one of her friends. She came over and said rob is looking every were for you Cailin. Cailin said I just needed to get away for a while. I messed up. I let those girls get to me at school and I shouldn't of but I did.

Her friend said he wont hate you for that he just wanted to make shore you are ok. You need to come back home. Cailin said can I go to your house. She said shore hold on though. She called rob and said yea I found her but she's coming to my house. Rob said ok just tell her that whenever she wants to see me just call me.

She said ok and hung up the phone and to Cailin what rob had said. They went back to her friends house and Cailin jumped in the shower and put on a change of cloths. All of her friends always keep an extra set at each others houses. She went into her friends room and saw that she was on the computer. She was on face book.

Cailin went over and saw that rob was on. His post read I'm worried. Cailin saw his post and began to cry. She knew that the post was about her. So she said I guess I should talk to him. Her friend said call him now. So she got up and called rob.

Rob said hello? Cailin said rob its me. He said are you ok? She said yea I am and I want to see you. Rob said ok I will meet you back at your house ok? She said ok and then they both hung up the phone. She thanked her friend and went back home.

When she got home she went up to her room. Rob came up to her room and opened the door. He said Cailin? She turned around and she had tears going down her face. She ran into his arms and said I'm so sorry rob. I really am for everything.

Rob kissed her and said Cailin you have nothing to be sorry for. We will get through this together. You have to go to school and my brother will be there and if you get upset go and hang out with him and we will see each other I promise you that babe.

She said I know. They kissed with so much passion. Rob said get some sleep and I will talk to you after school tomorrow. He left and went back home. When he got home he went to his brothers room. He said to his brother can you just look out for Cailin because those girls wont stop.

He said yea I will rob. He said thanks to his brother. The next day had come and Cailin got up and got ready for school. When she got to school she opened her locker up and a note fell out. It said Cailin I am sorry but I found someone else and I really like her a lot. I feel like we have a lot in common. I still want us to be great friends. From rob. After she read the letter she had tears going down her face. Robs brother went to his locker and he saw Cailin reading something that was making her cry. He texted his brother saying she is crying. Rob said why? His brother said I am not sure but I will get back to you hold on. Rob texted back saying ok.

So he went over and said cailin are you ok? Cailin said tell rob I said fine and that he is better off with some one else anyway. His brother said what are you talking about Cailin? She gave him the note and then she closed her locker and said I have to go and get ready for my game.

She ran away as fast as she could. Robs brother read the note. After he finished it he went and called his brother. Rob said so why is she crying? His brother said did you put a note in her locker? Rob said no why? His brother said you need to get here now.

So they hung up and after a while of waiting rob came up the stairs and walked over to his brother and said what's up? His brother gave him the note and he read it. Rob said I would never break up with her I love her. Were is she?

His brother said she said she was getting ready for her game. Rob said thanks and ran down stairs. He saw Cailin and he ran over to her and pulled her to the side room so they could be alone. She said hey what are the? Before she knew it they were kissing with so much passion.

Cailin was so in love with him and he was so in love with her. They broke the kiss and Cailin said what was that for? Rob said I love you so much Cailin. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She said then why did you put that note in my locker rob? Rob said I didn't put that note in your locker Cailin.

Cailin then said good because it really hurt me. I was just starting to feel good enough inside and I knew that I was good enough for you but when I read that note that all changed. Rob said no don't let it change at all. Cailin you are good for me and I am good for you. We love each other so much. Cailin had tears going down her face.

Rob gave her another kiss and a hug. He then said come on babe you have to get to your game. She said ok. They walked outside and she went into the dug out. It was very hot out. In the middle of the game Cailin was in the dug out and she ended up passing out.

The game was stopped and every one was wondering why. The coach said Cailin passed out. Once rob herd that he ran into the dug out. He went over to her and tried waking her up. Once she woke up the coach said what did you eat today?

She said I didn't eat anything today and I didn't drink anything. The coach said ok come with me into the school and we need to get you some food and something to drink. She said ok. So she got up and went up to the school. The coach was talking to her in the school.

Rob walked in and herd them talking. The coach said ok what happened Cailin? Cailin said I got a note saying rob was breaking up with me. But it was written by someone and signed his name. I talked to him before the game and he said that we belong together. I know we do and I know he is right.

But if Jesse did this maybe she is right. The coach said what do you mean? Cailin said she wants to be with rob. She says that they are meant to be together. What if I don't belong with rob? I mean maybe I am holding him back.

The coach said ok well why don't you go home and have your friends drive you home and lay down and then talk to rob and then you both need to talk to Jesse. Cailin said ok thank you. So she got up and walked outside and her friends drover her home.

Once she got home she laid down and fell right to sleep. Rob went to her house and went and laid down next to her. He knew that she wasn't holding him back at all. Rob fell asleep next to Cailin. She woke up in the middle of the night and saw rob laying next to her.

she went to get up but rob grabbed her and said you need more sleep Cailin. You herd your coach. Cailin said rob you herd our convocation? He said but we will talk more later come on back to bed babe. So she laid next to him and they cuddled together and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Once they woke up rob said your not holding me back Cailin. You cant go with out eating or drinking so why did you? She then said its stupid you would just laugh rob. He said babe I wont laugh now come on and tell me. She then said I am trying to lose some weight.

Rob said why babe? She said rob come on look at me. Rob said I am looking at you and you look perfect to me babe. Cailin said o come on rob lets just say we go to the beach with friends in the summer I cant were a bikini at this weight. Rob said o you can and you will.

Rob then said in fact we are going to the beach and you are coming with us. Cailin said so there is no getting out of it I guess. Rob said nope so get ready and I will pick you up in 1 hour. He gave her a kiss and then left.

So Cailin put on a bikini and put a shirt on and flip flops on. Rob came and picked her up and they went to the beach with there friends. Once they got there rob and the other guys went to play volleyball. Cailin was talking with the girls and she sounded upset.

Her one friend said so how you feeling? She said I am better I guess. I had toast this morning. Her friend said that's all you had? She nodded her head yes and then said I am trying to watch what I eat and see this shirt its not coming off because I cant let rob see me like this.

Just after she said that the guys came over and said lets go in the water. So the girls said ok. Cailin got up and started to walk to the water when rob grabbed her arm. She looked at him and he then said arms up. Cailin said rob please don't. rob lifted her arms up and took off her shirt.

He through it on the towel and picked her up and ran into the water with her. They both were laughing and rob through her into the ocean. Cailin swam behind him and then jumped on his back and took him down in to the water so he as now wet as well.

Cailin was standing in the water and she looked at her stomach and covered it up with her arm. Her friend then said you look fine Cailin. Do I have to get rob. Cailin said no are you crazy. Her friend screamed rob your girlfriend is trying to cover her body up from you. Rob looked over at her and Cailin said no I'm not. Rob swam over and snuck up on her and said she better not.

Cailin said don't worry babe I'm not. He said good because your to beautiful to cover up. They both kissed. The rest of the day at the beach went really well and fast. Cailin went up to her bathroom to shower. As she was showering rob came in to the bathroom and said Cailin I have to get home now but I will talk to you later ok babe? She said ok bye.

The next day Cailin woke up and went out for some coffee. When she got there she saw Jesse there. She went over and sat down by her and said can I talk to you? Jesse said shore. Cailin said do you really like rob or are you just doing all of this to hurt me? She said both. Cailin then said so If I broke up with him would you get together with him?

She said yea I would are you going to? Cailin said no I am not but I have a feeling he will break up with me. He is going off to collage and I am trying so hard to look good and I'm trying to lose weight but I don't know what else I can do.

While they were talking rob was sitting at the table across from them with a news paper covering him. He herd the entire convocation. Back with the girls Jesse said Cailin can you honestly look at your self and be happy? Cailin was crying and she said no I cant. Jesse said well then when he decides to dump you he will and you will just have to get over it because I have a feeling he is going to do it soon.

She also said its not like if he were to make love with you he would actually like it with you. Cailin said what do you mean? She said o come on you honestly think he wouldn't have regrets. Do you? Cailin was crying a lot now. She got up and said um I have to go thanks for the talk. Jesse said trust me when I say your welcome.

Cailin left and went right home. She laid down in her bed and she was crying so much. There was a knock at her door. She went and opened it. Rob came in and kissed her so with so much passion. They broke the kiss and rob said I love you. She sad I love you to.

They kept kissing. They made love with so much passion. Rob then said I need to tell you something babe. Cailin said your breaking up with me? Rob said not a chance in hell. I saw you talking to Jesse at the coffee place I herd the entire convocation.

Cailin said I didn't see you there. Rob said I was reading the news paper. She said that was you? He laughed and nodded his head. Cailin then said rob its not funny. You were not supposed to hear any of that. Rob said well I am glad I did.

First off I am not breaking up with you. Second you need to stop trying to change because you are perfect the way you are. We made love already and I have no regrets. Cailin said I don't either. They kissed again with passion.

She said so your happy with the way I am? Rob said yea I am and you should be to babe. Cailin got up out of the bed with the blanket over her body and walked over by her window. She then said its hard to like who I am. Rob I need to tell you something and its been bugging me for along time.

When we went to the prom and she kissed you my heart broke right there and I started to cry and on my way home I fell asleep in the car and I had a bad dream but I woke up I was hoping to be in your arms but I wasn't and you were with Jesse. She had tears going down her face.

Rob said babe come back in bed. So she did and he whipped her tears away. He put his arms around her and kissed her. Rob said we both cant let her get to us. With you crying or me getting upset from seeing you cry and her treat you like this and from what my brother tells me it hurts me just like it hurts you.

I know that it hurts you more because you have to see her everyday but when ever you want to talk call me babe. Summer is on its way and we will spend so much time together I promise you that. Cailin said see this is why I always feel better what I am with you and I am in your arms. I love you rob I really do.

Rob said I now you do babe and I love you to so much. They both took a shower and then they got dressed and went out to dinner together. They had a nice night.


End file.
